Experiments
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: Shibusen student Franken Stein has a new weapon and roommate...one he can't wait to discover the many secrets of. YAOI, Stein x Spirit. LEMON content! You are warned!


"_**Experiments**__**" – a Soul Eater fic **_**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The manga/anime _Soul Eater _is property of its various creators and owners. I don't own one measly little bit of anything even associated with it, unfortunately. No profit made here, and none sought.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, citrus of various sorts, lots of other fun implications.

**Pairings: **Stein x Spirit

**Author's Notes: **

I'm a novice fan of Stein x Spirit, so I decided I'd give this a shot. Basically, I've had this idea swimming around my head for a few days now and wanted to write it out, so I did. This pretty much just follows the idea of Stein experimenting on Spirit in his sleep, and is based off of a what-if scenario.

Anyhow, I'm from another fandom and this is my first Soul Eater fic, so please pardon any OOC-ness. ^^;

* * *

Bathed in the glow of a computer screen, young Shibusen student Franken Stein busied himself with lab results and other various research findings. Though it was nearly midnight and all others in the school were asleep, he found himself quite awake. For Stein, insomnia had become commonplace ever since his new roommate and partner, the scythe weapon who called himself Spirit Albarn, had taken up residence with him.

Spirit certainly was an interesting specimen. Fire red hair fell in uneven clusters around his face, nearly reaching shoulder length in spots, while a shorter clump in the front always crossed over the bridge of his nose. His eyes were large and expressive; the color of blue topaz. While in human form he was short, slender…and very animated, compared to his meister. Stein considered him to be aesthetically pleasing from a scientific point of view. That, combined with his affable personality, ensured he had no shortage of female schoolmates lusting after him.

Stein, too, found himself lusting after the boy, though in a much different way. For him, it was the mystery and paradox of a human weapon that perplexed and fascinated him. How could an inanimate object be human as well? Was a weapon's human form exactly the same as that of a normal human? His new roommate's body held all the secrets, and he _needed_ to know. Every hour the burning questions remained unanswered and the mysteries unsolved nagged at his consciousness, plaguing his mind so much that it kept him awake. As a result, he futilely spent countless hours behind his desk, doing his best to focus his thoughts away from the source of his insomnia. But after several days of this, it became apparent that he couldn't rest until he satisfied his curiosity.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Stein, Spirit couldn't sleep either. He spent each night in bed with eyes closed, but try as he might, he could never get comfortable enough to rest. There was something unsettling—something _off_—about his new meister. It wasn't just the fact that he'd turned his dormitory into a science lab, it was something else. Something he couldn't discern that was deeply disconcerting to him. He had been sharing quarters with the boy for seven nights, and at some point during each one of them, he would hear the scuffling of feet as his partner passed by the entrance to his room. More than once he'd gone so far as to open the door, peer in, and then close it again. What was it that Stein was seeking? Regardless, for the time being, the best option Spirit figured he had was to pretend to be asleep. Something he found himself doing every night since he'd moved in.

As much as Stein knew he would have to satisfy his curiosity in order to sleep again, he also knew he needed to be cautious and patient. He had to be certain that Spirit was capable of sleeping soundly before he attempted to perform any of the procedures and experiments that would answer his questions. So, for the past several evenings he'd discreetly checked in on Spirit. Each time he did so the crimson-haired boy was tucked into his bed, and appeared to be peacefully slumbering.

And so this night, he decided, was the night where his patience would pay off, and he would wait no longer. On this night he'd satisfy his lust for dissection and at last uncover the secrets of a weapon's human form. Green eyes alight with glee, he'd taken much pleasure in hand-preparing a surgical tray. He provided himself with several varieties of sterile scalpels, surgical sutures, gauze, any ointments and liniments he could fathom needing, as well a syringe full of local anesthetic. With the tools in place and all else readied, he slunk into the bedroom to gather his specimen.

Hearing footsteps approach the door yet again, Spirit kept his body still and face slack as he always had before. It was all part of Stein's peculiar routine: He would open the door, peek in, and then leave.

Only this time, the footfalls sounded much closer than they usually were. Stein had actually _entered_.

Figuring the green-eyed boy would leave soon enough the human weapon remained still, feigning sleep. Even when Stein pulled the sheets back from his partner and tentatively gathered his body up into his arms, Spirit continued the act, limply sagging in his meister's grasp. He could hear the young scientist's steps shuffling along the floor of the dormitory as he carried his roommate away. Where was Stein taking him?

Stein was astonished how the boy could sleep through just about anything. He'd remained completely motionless and unresponsive, even as he dragged his flaccid, slumbering body from the bed and lowered him onto a prepared examination table. He was going to be the perfect test subject.

Delicately, he began to remove all of the weapon's clothing, stripping the boy bare. Much to Spirit's dismay, he found the action somewhat arousing…especially as Stein gingerly inched down his pajama pants with slim, pale fingers that were careful to avoid scratching the skin.

At last, Spirit's body was completely exposed before him. And, much to the young scientist's surprise, he was fully erect.

So even _weapons_ got reflex erections. That certainly was interesting; relieving as well, since such a state was typically indicative of the deepest stage of sleep. Jade eyes glanced over his partner's form briefly. Although he was a weapon, he certainly looked to be just like any other human. Eyes closed and all his scarlet locks pooled on the stainless steel table beneath him, his strong, deep-set chest continually rose and fell with normal respirations. Even under the bright lights required for the procedure, Spirit was completely still. In that moment, Stein found himself strangely enraptured with the sight of him, lying bare before his eyes; he could feel an untold part of himself stir as he took it all in. It was almost as though his subject was _willing_.

But he wasn't, and the young scientist knew that. He needed to hurry before the weapon actually _did_ awaken, and discover all that had been going on while he was sleeping.

Searching for the right place to cut, he trailed a pair of slender digits along the midline of his partner, sliding them downward from the boy's sternum. Spirit's human form had such amazing skin! It almost seemed to glide under his fingers like warm silk; unmarred, soft, supple…perfect. It was almost a shame he would be the one to scar an otherwise flawless form…but the procedure would only require a tiny incision. He just needed a small sample; just enough for a simple tissue biopsy. That alone would tell all about the cellular structure of Spirit's body, and remove all of the young meister's burning questions.

Turning to the surgical tray he'd prepared in advance, he retrieved a size 10 scalpel.

The thought of seeing the crimson of blood contrast with the pale ivory of Spirit's skin excited him. Quite literally. The surgical blade in his hand hovered centimeters above the alabaster of his partner's human form, just superior to his navel. As he watched its razor-sharp edge dance tantalizingly closer, he could see the muscles beneath the taut flesh twitch.

"…Stein?"

His partner was awake, crystal blue eyes blinking back at him.

"What are you doing?"

Slowly, the crimson-haired boy brought himself up on one elbow, then rose to a sitting position. His meister's face was blank, his body frozen.

"Stein? Are you okay? What's going on?"

The portrait before him was one of true beauty; it made Stein's breath hitch in his throat. Such succulent skin…breathtaking eyes…the young meister could feel his pulse pound in his chest, and elsewhere as well. Spirit seemed undaunted by the fact that he was fully exposed before his partner. Instead, his concern was solely centered on his stunned, speechless roommate. Unknown to either of them, the scalpel clattered to the floor.

Spirit reached out to take the other by the shoulder, and before he could, Stein did the only thing he could think to do: He seized his partner's lips.

Surprisingly enough, there was no protest. Spirit didn't push away, as Stein had expected him to. Instead, he relaxed into the kiss.

The young scientist felt his manhood pulsate with anticipation, throbbing against the fly of his dark trousers. The pair drew apart only long enough for each to draw a breath before the scarlet-haired weapon reinitiated their lock. Mouths met and tongues tangled, leaving both breathless and ardent, unconcerned with their actions. Stein barely noticed when his weapon's hands released the fastening on his pants, eased down the zipper, and pushed the clothing down to expose his own aching length.

There, atop the chilled stainless steel of the examination table, underneath the bright lights, Stein suddenly found himself between the legs of his partner, looking down into endless powder blue eyes. Perhaps his subject had been more willing than he'd once thought… it was definitely beginning to seem that way.

Using an ointment he'd supplied for his experiment, he took only a moment to prepare himself and his partner before, gently and cautiously, their two bodies became one. Spirit arched off the table as he felt himself being filled; his eyes wrenched shut with a mixture of pain and pleasure unlike anything he'd felt before. It left him scrabbling for purchase, clawing at his meister's back with dulled nails.

Stein pinned the other boy's hands to the table on either side of his head, interlacing their fingers as he did so, and seized his mouth once more. Fighting the urgency and desire that drove him to be hasty, Stein slowly eased in and out of his partner with a gentle rocking of his hips, jade eyes anxiously watching the boy's face. As their gazes met the young scientist began to build a rhythm, striking a spot within his partner that neither knew he had, and making Spirit cry out in breathy, desperate gasps of pleasure. Stein claimed his lover's lips with his own again, muffling his moans, keeping his pace all the while. Spirit clung to his partner's grasp uncontrollably as he could feel the pleasure build within him, the tips of his fingers whitening with the pressure they applied.

Releasing one of the crimson-haired boy's hands, Stein gripped his mate's throbbing erection with a warm palm and started to stroke up and down its length in a rhythm matched with that of his hips. Their bodies moved in perfect unison, harmonious and synchronized. The crimson-haired boy could feel ecstasy rise within him, making his nerves tingle, and his body twitch. He spilled over, painting his chest with a creamy heat, his meister's name the word on his lips as he did so. As Spirit's body tightened around him while he reached completion, Stein let himself find his release as well, crying out as he filled his partner with his essence.

Gently withdrawing from the boy, he slid limply to the floor beside his examination table, breathless and satiated. The results of his endeavor were still unclear to him, but regardless, he knew one thing for certain:

That was by far the most interesting experiment he'd ever performed.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

**ANs: **Sorry for the relatively short sex scene. ^^ Never written these two before, so it was a little weird. Still, I hope you all liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
